Guardian
by Jake Delfeir
Summary: Sheba thinks about her circumstances after narrowly surviving her encounter with the tidal wave. One particular figure is at the forefront of her mind... ShebaFelix oneshot.


**Author's Note: **In my recent and mostly unsuccessful attempts at continuing Project Psynergy, I stumbled upon a lost corner of my hard drive wherein laid a number of old one-shots I had written well over a year or two ago. There were no less than five completely finished ones, as well as another two unfinished. Having evaluated them for the first time in ages, I've decided to share them now at last. For now I'm putting up just two Golden Sun ones, both of them romance. This is the first, and it's a Sheba/Felix story.

**GUARDIAN**

One of the key negative aspects of tidal waves is that they are composed primarily of water. Thus, when one is struck by a wave, the end result usually involves them being soaked to the bone and completely miserable.

This being the case, the group of four was especially glad to find a village just south from the location of their rather abrupt beaching.

"A village!" Jenna proclaimed with relief. "We have to stop here – I refuse to wander around any further dripping wet like I am!"

"As anxious as I am to find Alex," Kraden said, "I agree with Jenna on this matter. We're not in much of a position to go any further. Let's rest for the night and pick up some supplies, and we can follow him tomorrow."

Felix nodded. "And since Alex can warp, there's no way to know where he is now."

- - - - -

A short time later, the four travellers had split up into pairs and taken their own room in order to dry off and get some rest. In the girls room, Jenna was in the process of immolating the fireplace while Sheba waited patiently.

Waiting was no problem for the teenage girl. At the very least, she could think about what had just been happening to her... after all, she had been through a whole throng of unusual events in just a short time. Perhaps it was not all that surprising that it occurred to the Lalivero god-child, but nonetheless it was still an unsettling experience.

First used as a hostage so that her adopted home could be coerced into aiding Tolbi. Then abducted from there by a pair of Proxians and a Mercury Adept to be used for something she had absolutely no idea of. Learning of the true nature of her powers... Psynergy, as it was called.

Perhaps the most interesting thing was the last event. Sheba had fallen from a lighthouse... a certain death situation. Almost as if summoned by her emotions – terror, anxiety, and yet a kind of inner peace... – the very ocean had risen up to her cry and caught her fall.

But... there was more than that. Sheba glanced at Jenna, who had just demonstrated her own powers in starting the fire. Her brother... Felix. From the very first moment she had been taken from her temporary home by the pair of Proxians, Felix had been there. She had been terrified.. how could anyone not, having been abducted by those two?

Yet even in her fear and solitude, he had immediately stepped into the picture. Felix had acted like a barrier between herself and the Proxians. If they threatened her, he shook it off and shielded her from the impact. He tried to help her overcome the fear of the situation... he had been her guardian, and fairly soon she came to thrive in his protective presence.

Such a short time. Only a few weeks at maximum. And yet Sheba had quickly felt kinship towards Felix. One quite evening, he had explained his story – his parents were being held captive by the Proxians as well, and he had to assist them in order to free them and return home.

Just like her, Felix was a prisoner against his will. Learning this made Sheba feel even closer to him. They shared an understanding of each other, and they were able to express themselves freely to one another. She recalled all the times that they had exchanged talks with each other, strengthening the connection between themselves.

Then, at the Venus Lighthouse, everything had become even more rapid than it had before. At the peak of the lighthouse, there had been a confrontation at a level that she could never have comprehended.

Jenna, too, had been taken from her home to be used as a ransom. And on the summit of the tower, her pursuers caught up with them. Isaac and Garet, along with two other companions, had engaged Saturos and Menardi in combat. The power that had been unleashed in that battle was unlike anything Sheba had ever witnessed... the destructive forces would have been enough to annihilate whole cities!

Then the two Proxians had brought forth the full extent of their abilities – they had merged into a massive dragon. And yet even that would not halt the determined assault of Isaac and his companions. The dragon was eventually defeated, and her captors fell into the lighthouse beacon.

That single moment of freedom that she had felt then was unlike anything else she'd known prior to that. All the harsh feelings that she had known because of those two vanished in an instant, and for a brief moment her mind was filled with sudden clarity and peace.

It was that same moment when the tower had split. The tremors threw Sheba off balance, and she had slipped from the aerie. In a split second she was gripping to the side of the building for dear life, but her inner peace allowed her to realise the truth. She wasn't strong enough to hold on. She was going to fall.

And her guardian was right there. Felix. He had desperately tried to pull her up... to try and protect her just as he had done before. She knew that he would surrender everything he had in order to save her. He would trade his own life for hers. And deep down, Sheba knew that she would do exactly the same for him. The connection she had felt growing between them was far more than friendship.

She loved him.

With that thought, Sheba had closed her eyes and let go. No matter what may happen to her, she could be happy... knowing that she loved him.

Yet as the sea rose up around the tower and swallowed her whole, one figure was still with her under the churning surges of water. Felix was still there... Felix had risked everything just to give her one more chance. Her breath left her, but her life had not... he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the surface.

Everything was a blur after that moment... Sheba was certain that she had passed out. But her last memory was clear in her mind... Felix had saved her life. He would always be there to protect her, no matter what else may happen. Felix... her love...

"Hey!"

Sheba blinked at the sudden burst of noise, and she shook her head. Jenna popped up in front of her, a confused expression on her face.

"Are you okay Sheba? You've been standing there motionless for a while now."

"I have? Oh..." she reddened slightly. "Sorry. I was just thinking about everything that has happened lately."

Jenna gave an understanding nod. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's all been so fast, huh?" She rubbed her hands together. "Well, we'll dry off and then head down to find some food, okay?"

"Sure thing." Sheba shifted her gaze to the crackling fire, looking deep within the burning embers. Something about the intensity of the flames reminded her of Felix... he would stop at nothing to protect her, just like he had done in the past few weeks. No matter what happened in the future, her guardian would be there for her.

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Hopefully somebody will find some measure of satisfaction out of my writings...


End file.
